1. Field of the Invention
The present patent relates to an apparatus automatically filling in a sterile manner and checking immediately afterwards the integrity of the filter, for bags for perfusion liquids, providing its function with advantageous features of novelty and usefulness.
2. Description of the Related Art
The apparatus to which the present patent relates is combined with the use of bags for perfusion liquids, in particular the bags corresponding to the Applicants' own invention, which is the subject of Spanish Utility Model No. 9103692 published on Dec. 5, 1991.
Among other highly advantageous technical points, the said bags for perfusion liquids are characterized by their being provided with a sterilizing filter (with pores of 0.22 .mu.m diameter or less) which is highly efficient and enables the perfusion liquids to be sterilized directly.